Fire or Water
by FranklyCatty
Summary: Basically Katniss and Gale have a secret relationship in Hunger Games. With a few minor changes throughout Catching Fire and Mockingjay... If you didn't like Prim's ending, don't read this.
1. Safe in his arms

Fire or Water

Her golden hair was visible as soon as Peeta and I stepped onto the platform.

"Katniss!" Prim yelled happily as she waved exuberantly on top of Gale's shoulders.

"Prim." I whispered. My dearest sister, with the man I could only love, both of whom I have endangered by coming back home. Remembering Effie and Haymitch's advice, I forced myself to smile broadly before lifting Peeta's and my linked hands. I barely remember the feast that followed, only the moment I was able to hold Prim in my arms once again.

"How's my little duck?" I asked, half laughing, half crying.

"I missed you so much, Katniss." Prim told my shoulder, her arms never wanting to leave.

"I know, I missed you too." I whispered.

"It's good to see you again, dear." My mother said, holding out her arms for an embrace. Hesitating slightly, I accepted the short hug.

"Where's Gale?" I asked, giving Prima a piggyback ride home.

"He when home. He said he wasn't feeling good." Prim answered.

"Oh." I answered. I knew he only left because of the stupid 'star-crossed lovers' act.

"I need to talk to him. I'll meet you at the house." I said dropping Prim to the ground before running to the Hawthorne residence.

There was the soft glow of a light as I approached his house. Gently, as not to sound like Peacekeepers, I knocked on Gale's door.

"Hell- Oh, Katniss." Gale's voice dropped as he saw me.

"Hey, Gale." I greeted his large frame, trying to decide how to apolige.

"Glad to see you back in one piece." Gale said stiffly.

"Thank you, for taking care of my family." I kicked some dirt around with my boot.

"That was our deal."

"It was only for sponsors." I said hastily.

"Not for him, and you can't possibly tell me you have no attraction for Bread Boy."

"Like you haven't kissed another girl." I retorted.

"It's your life, Katniss. You don't have to run it by me."

"I didn't want to, honestly."

"I'm tired."

"I don't want you to work in the mines, I have plenty of money to-"

"Yea, blood money!" Gale spat at me.

"At least I won't have to worry about you down there!"

"Why don't you go curl up with lover boy, and forget about me, because you've seemed to do that just fine in the games."

"Gale, you're being ridicules!"

"Ridicules! Ridicules? No, your being ridicules. You barely know him. You're supposed…."

"Supposed to what?" I spat angrily.

"With me, dam it." Gale groaned and banged his head on the doorframe.

"Good." I whispered, grabbing his face in my hands.

"Catnip." Gale whispered before closing the gap between our lips. Electricity and fire shot through our lips, and it took an enormous amount of self- control to keep me from adding much more passion.

"I love you, Gale. And I always will." I whispered when we broke for air.

"So Melark?" Gale asked.

"Who's he?" I joked.

"No idea." Gale smiled before lifting me by my waist and crossing the threshold. Suddenly Gale started chuckling, his lips still inches from mine.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Haymitch told everyone we were cousins to cover the fact that we were linked by the hip. So, now we're.."

"Kissing cousins." We finished together, both smiling.

"I've never seen you smile outside the woods." Gale commented.

"I think it was always you." I said, closing the space between us. Slow, but powerful, Gale depended the kiss, making it impossible to want to stop. Only did we break when our oxygen supply forced us to surface.

"I should go before Mum and Prim start to worry." I told Gale after a time in which he merely held me close.

"Yeah. You ok?" Gale asked.

"I don't think you should walk me home. The less anybody knows about this the better."

"Right. Catnip?" Gale walked me to the door.

"Yeah?" I looked at him, my back to the door.

"I love you, no matter what."

"I know."

"You ok?" Concern etched in his voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned, though inside I screamed 'no'.

"You never were a good actress." Gale murmured, pain in his eyes.  
>"I should have eaten those berries." I whispered.<p>

"Catnip, you did what you could to stay alive- to survive." Gale held his arm out offering comfort.

"She's dead, I promised." I choked on my breathed as tears streamed down my face.

"Katniss, you can't blame yourself for everything that happened there- do you understand? Nothing. Survival is one thing, living is another. If not for me, you need to stay strong for Prim." I only nodded into his good shirt

"Don't leave me." I whispered after a while of scilence in which he held me against his never failing body.

"Never


	2. A Very Snowy Visit

Fire or Water

Her golden hair was visible as soon as Peeta and I stepped onto the platform.

"Katniss!" Prim yelled happily as she waved exuberantly on top of Gale's shoulders.

"Prim." I whispered. My dearest sister, with the man I could only love, both of whom I have endangered by coming back home. Remembering Effie and Haymitch's advice, I forced myself to smile broadly before lifting Peeta's and my linked hands. I barely remember the feast that followed, only the moment I was able to hold Prim in my arms once again.

"How's my little duck?" I asked, half laughing, half crying.

"I missed you so much, Katniss." Prim told my shoulder, her arms never wanting to leave.

"I know, I missed you too." I whispered.

"It's good to see you again, dear." My mother said, holding out her arms for an embrace. Hesitating slightly, I accepted the short hug.

"Where's Gale?" I asked, giving Prima a piggyback ride home.

"He when home. He said he wasn't feeling good." Prim answered.

"Oh." I answered. I knew he only left because of the stupid 'star-crossed lovers' act.

"I need to talk to him. I'll meet you at the house." I said dropping Prim to the ground before running to the Hawthorne residence.

There was the soft glow of a light as I approached his house. Gently, as not to sound like Peacekeepers, I knocked on Gale's door.

"Hell- Oh, Katniss." Gale's voice dropped as he saw me.

"Hey, Gale." I greeted his large frame, trying to decide how to apolige.

"Glad to see you back in one piece." Gale said stiffly.

"Thank you, for taking care of my family." I kicked some dirt around with my boot.

"That was our deal."

"It was only for sponsors." I said hastily.

"Not for him, and you can't possibly tell me you have no attraction for Bread Boy."

"Like you haven't kissed another girl." I retorted.

"It's your life, Katniss. You don't have to run it by me."

"I didn't want to, honestly."

"I'm tired."

"I don't want you to work in the mines, I have plenty of money to-"

"Yea, blood money!" Gale spat at me.

"At least I won't have to worry about you down there!"

"Why don't you go curl up with lover boy, and forget about me, because you've seemed to do that just fine in the games."

"Gale, you're being ridicules!"

"Ridicules! Ridicules? No, your being ridicules. You barely know him. You're supposed…."

"Supposed to what?" I spat angrily.

"With me, dam it." Gale groaned and banged his head on the doorframe.

"Good." I whispered, grabbing his face in my hands.

"Catnip." Gale whispered before closing the gap between our lips. Electricity and fire shot through our lips, and it took an enormous amount of self- control to keep me from adding much more passion.

"I love you, Gale. And I always will." I whispered when we broke for air.

"So Melark?" Gale asked.

"Who's he?" I joked.

"No idea." Gale smiled before lifting me by my waist and crossing the threshold. Suddenly Gale started chuckling, his lips still inches from mine.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Haymitch told everyone we were cousins to cover the fact that we were linked by the hip. So, now we're.."

"Kissing cousins." We finished together, both smiling.

"I've never seen you smile outside the woods." Gale commented.

"I think it was always you." I said, closing the space between us. Slow, but powerful, Gale depended the kiss, making it impossible to want to stop. Only did we break when our oxygen supply forced us to surface.

"I should go before Mum and Prim start to worry." I told Gale after a time in which he merely held me close.

"Yeah. You ok?" Gale asked.

"I don't think you should walk me home. The less anybody knows about this the better."

"Right. Catnip?" Gale walked me to the door.

"Yeah?" I looked at him, my back to the door.

"I love you, no matter what."

"I know."

"You ok?" Concern etched in his voice.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I questioned, though inside I screamed 'no'.

"You never were a good actress." Gale murmured, pain in his eyes.  
>"I should have eaten those berries." I whispered.<p>

"Catnip, you did what you could to stay alive- to survive." Gale held his arm out offering comfort.

"She's dead, I promised." I choked on my breathed as tears streamed down my face.

"Katniss, you can't blame yourself for everything that happened there- do you understand? Nothing. Survival is one thing, living is another. If not for me, you need to stay strong for Prim." I only nodded into his good shirt

"Don't leave me." I whispered after a while of silence in which he held me against his never failing body.

"Never. I promise." Gale whispered, pulling from my body only long enough to press his lips against mine in seal. Soft at first, Gale waited for my queue to deepen the kiss, which he gladly did. Time took a total stop for us – our bodies the only things existing.

"Eww!" A child's voice ran like a shock in our bodies, leaving a good foot between us.

"Posy." Hazelle hissed at her daughter as Vick and Rory suppressed laughs.

"I have to go, see you later." I mumbled racing out the door, my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Night." Gale's voice caught through the quickly closing door.

After a sleepless night, mostly out of fear of returning nightmares, I found myself slipping under the wire barely before the sun crept over the treetops. Even though I now had more money than what I knew to do with, Gale and his family needed food. It would be his 18th birthday soon, and the mines would consume him. Leaving Sundays for us.

Midmorning rose, and nothing to show around me. I was tracking a deer, and so far he, or she, was good at hiding. Then I was it preoccupied with its grass. I pulled the arrow back, aimed, and let it fly. It hit the eye dead center, but instead of a deer, Cato fell backwards by my blow. Sucking air into my lungs, I backed away from Cato's body, my arms trembling.

"Just a deer, just a deer." I whispered to myself. Instantly, I fell against a warm and large body. Screaming, I jumped to face Gale, concern etched in his face, and slight fear as I had my arrow aimed at him.

"Catnip?" Gale asked, unsure what he should do.

"Hey." I said breathless, lowering my bow.

"You ok?" He asked advancing me.

"Course." I added a classic smile to prove.

"You don't need to lie to me. Whatever you're going through, we'll go through together." Gale had reached me, his breath on my face.

"I know. I just forgot where I was for a sec. I'm fine, though, really."

"Ok. Let's get this deer cleaned up." Not looking entirely convinced.

"I'm back." I yelled as I unlaced Dad's old hunting boats.

"Oh, hello Katniss. I was planning to go to town today, would you like to join us?" Mum asked coming around the corner, Prim in tow.

"Ok, sure." I answered not wanting to be alone.

Life with Gale became a dream. Every second he wasn't around, whether at the mines or at home, I craved his presence. Like most days, I busied myself by hunting for the Hawthorne's since time and energy became like gold for Gale. After dropping a few rabbits with Hazelle, I began the cool walk back home.

"I'm back." I yelled as I shut the door with a bang.

"Oh, Katniss, Peeta wanted to see you at his shop." Mother told me from the kitchen.

"Oh. I'll see you later." I said, my voice plummeting. I wanted so badly to tell Peeta of Snow's visit the previous day, but decided against it on my walk to the bakery.

"Katniss, hello." Peeta greeted me as I opened the door. It could hardly be called a store since Peeta came back. From his winnings, he could easily pay for all the bread and deserts he made, so he traded generously with the towns' people.

"I heard you wanted me." I answered.

"Yes, would you mind taking a walk?" Peeta asked wiping flour from his hands.

"Ok."

"I'll be back soon!" Peeta called before grabbing his sweater on the hook.

"I'm sure their watching us, so I didn't want to talk there. Katniss, I know you and Gale are in love. I understand, really. I just. We have our tour next month, and I can't go ignoring each other and then pretend we're madly in love for the cameras."

"I'm not becoming your girlfriend if that's what you're suggestion." I huffed.

"No," Peeta chuckled softly, "But how about friends?"

"I guess I could lie with that." I answered stuffing my hands into my pockets.

"Maybe we can keep up this act for a couple years then break up. You'll never be able to officially marry Gale, but maybe he can move in with you to 'take care of you'. But it seems as if we're never done with the games." Peeta looked at me for a moment.

"I know. Gale knows too, in case you're wondering."

"I figured he would have figured it out before us. By the way, how is he?"

"Tired. He's been spending 12 hour shifts in the mines six days a week. He comes home and helps the kids with things and on Sundays we go hunting. I just wish he wouldn't go down there."

"He isn't the person to rely on someone else. He's too independent. He takes care of his family, no matter what."

"I know, I just wish he would take my money. I can keep both our families well fed, and that's with Mom's supplies also. But he won't take it, calls it 'blood money'."

"Well he does have a point." Peeta answered.

"Snow can make it look like an accident." I whispered, my hidden fear finally surfacing.

"I don't think Snow knows about you two." Peeta consoled.

'Yes he does!' I screamed in my head, but I stayed silent. Peeta didn't need to be worried about Snow's visit to me the previous day.

"And how do you know? Those kids have already lost their father to the mines! Posy hasn't even met her father. Gale has taken that role since he was fifteen, practically raised them. And now he's going to die down there because of me. Because I didn't eat those dam berries. I can't, Peeta. I can't give that family their brother again." I yelled at Peeta, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"You're right." Peeta answered pulling me into a reassuring hug.

"Maybe if he can find another job, things would be different." Peeta added after a moment.

"I'm sorry." I pulled back from Peeta's embrace.

"For what?"

"For being a blubbering idoit."

"That's what friends are for. But, I do have to get back. You ok?" Peeta asked wiping the tears from my face.

"Yep, I'll go visit Sae for a while." I answered.

"Ok, see you later." Peeta turned to head back toward the bakery.


	3. Sunday Bliss

As usual for Sundays, Gale and I met at our rock shortly after the sun rose. Together we watched the sun rise over the tree-tops before checking the snares.

"Mum told me about your offer." Gale said absentmindedly.

"Oh." I simply replied.

"It would be a good idea. People wouldn't expect any less."

"Is that a yes?" I asked turning to Gale.

"That depends, will you be there?" Gale asked, a seductive smile playing at his lips.

"I don't know." I answered leaning into his lips.

"We should really check those snares." I whispered after a moment of bliss.

"We 've got plenty of meat at home." Gale answered closing the inch between our lips. Without breaking our kiss, I moved to his lap, where we deepened the kiss.

"They would wonder." I trailed off as we surfaced for air.

"Wondering is good for a person." Gale responded kissing me again.

"Rory and Prim would get suspicious." I mumbled against our lips.

"I don't mind." Gale growled, swooping my body against his.

"Where are we going?" I asked through kisses.

"I think the cabin is lonely right now." Gale mumbled.

"Hm." I kissed him again, this time with more passion.

"We might not make it to the cabin." Gale laughed.

"Shut up." I growled as Gale pinned me to a tree.

"Wait." I pulled my lips off of Gale's. Immediately, he stopped, the both of us breathing heavily.

"Gale, as much as I want to, I can't. I can't bring children into this world. I can't take that chance. Besides, if Snow found out, you'd be a dead man." I added stroking his bush brown hair.

"Ok," Gale answered, pressing his head into my chest, "Sorry I pushed at you."

"Shh. It wasn't your fault." I soothed, kissing his hair.

Quickly we checked the snares, and then hand in hand walked to the fence with our catches. I dropped his hand once we entered the district's village

and walked to the Hob.

"Gale, Katniss!" Greasy Sae gave us a toothless smile as we approached her.

"Hey, Sae." We greeted.

"Goodie, we're running out of meat." Sae passed Gale two coins who slid them back.

"Sae, no." He responded sternly.

"Fine, but you will have some soup before you leave." Sae answered.

"Deal." Gale said with a smile.

"You two are certainly close today." Sae observed. Quickly I slid away from Gale, blushing.

"Oh, Peeta's got competition." Greasy Say giggled.

"No he doesn't. She's all his." Gale answered sternly, dropping the subject.

"Sorry. How are the kids?" Sae asked changing the subject.

"Doing great." Gale answered spooning the soup to his mouth hungrily.

"That's good. I saw Rory in here a few days back, he's grown a lot since I last saw him. The spitting image of you when you were his age."

"Wait, Rory was here?" Gale asked, dropping his spoon.

"Yep, put his name in for tesserae." Sae answered.

"He did what?!" Gale asked, shocked.

"Gale, settle down." I put my arm on his bicep calming him down.

"He wasn't supposed to do that. I've been working down there so they wouldn't have to do that." Gale replied furious.

"Gale, he's doing the same thing you're doing –what you've done the past six years. Let it go." I told Gale calmly, but sternly.

"I don't want them doing that." Gale answered.

"Just like I don't want you going into the mines. But guess what Gale, you do because you have a purpose."

"I'm not taking that dam money, Katniss, and you know that."

"I know, but what if we got you a different job. A safer one?"

"Catnip, mining is what Seem kids do. If it consoles you, I can cut back on some hours, but I can't stop. It'll draw a red flag."

We visited with Sae a while longer before parting for the Hawthorne's where we planned to meet Prim and Mother to move them to my house in the Victors Village.

"Gale and Katniss are here!" Posy yelled as we came thru the door. Rory and Vick were already putting things into boxes while Hazelle and Mother packed more precious items, and Prim and Posy packed kitchen supplies.

"Oh, good. Gale, would you and Katniss start carrying boxes to Katniss' house?" Hazelle asked her oldest son.

"Sure. What needs to go?" Gale asked.

"Why don't you start with the cloths? Their in the doorway." Prim suggested.

"Ok. See you guys in a bit." Gale picked up a box and I followed his moves.


	4. Moving

The move was light and fairly simple as the Hawthornes do not own much, They left their mattresses and other furniture in their home since I have enough for all of us. I could tell Gale still held back a bit, though was careful not to let his family know. It was funny how both of us did that – not letting our feelings and emotions show.

"Catnip?" Gale asked as we finished making Posy's bed in Prim's room.

"Hm." I answered.

"Where are you sleeping?" Gale asked.

"Forward much?" I joked.

"I'm serious."

"I don't really sleep much anymore. But I'll sleep on the couch. Don't worry over silly things like that." I brushed the topic off lightly.

"Katniss," I winced inwardly at my full name, "When will you start living? Ever since you've come home it's like you're still in the arena."

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm fine, Gale." I replied harshly walking towards the door.

"No, Katniss. I'm done seeing you like this." Gale answered slamming the door shut behind us.

"I don't need you pity."

"I just want you to go back to you. I want to help-"

"Guess where help gets you in this world? Dead. You try to help someone and they end up dead. I helped Rue and look where that got her? Dead. I helped Peeta, and guess what? If I don't keep up our crossed-lovers act Prim ends up dead, and Posy, and Rory, and Vick, and Hazelle, and Mom and his family, and you. Dead. Ok Gale? Dead. So stop trying to help me. I don't need it." I screamed at him, going hysterical. Stunned, Gale stared blankly at me, while tears threatened to roll down my cheeks.

"I already have enough blood on my hands, I don't need theirs or yours added to that list." I choked out before dashing out the door.

"Wait! Catnip, stop. Please!" Gale ran down the hallway after me.

"What?" I turned to face him.

"I'm sorry."

"You have no idea how hard it is when every time you close your eyes you know the mutts are waiting or one of the carriers. So don't you dare tell me how to get through this."

"I think by this time I would have killed myself." Gale whispered.

"I need to go hunt." I said turning from him.

"It's sunset and we already went out today." Gale reminded me.

"I'll be back in a bit." I answered dashing outside before the tears flooded over. My feet carried me swiftly to my old house. The one that felt right. The place I lived before Prim was reaped.

I don't know ho long it was that I cried into my knees. I had barely registered my hunting partner next to me until he pulled me into his lap where he calmed me down.

"We'll get through this together, just like everything else." Gale whispered into my hair.

"I'm sorry." I replied before I found his lips with my own. 


	5. Peeta's Worries

"Morning beautiful." Gale greeted me.

"Ug. What time is it?" I asked from on top of Gale's chest.

"Time to get up.: Gale answered searching for the table side light. Gale and I have been sleeping on our large sofa in the family room as to pull me awake from my now occasional nightmares. Since he has to be in the mines form sun up to und down, I usually can go out to get breakfast before the kids have to get up for school and still give Gale and I a leisurely breakfast in private. On Sundays, we would sleep in long enough to relax, but be up before any of our families would see.

"I don't like your clock." I said, pulling myself off his body.

"You can sleep in on Sunday." Gale replied stretching.

"At least I wake up with you, it makes it a little more bearable." I joked leaning in for my usual good morning kiss.

"Hm." Gale answered, already to my lips.

"I'm going to get dressed, and be down in a bit." I whispered as our lips parted, though we were still in a tight embrace.

"Yeah. I'll start breakfast." Gale bent down for a quick peck before releasing me.

"What was that for?" I asked turning Gale's moving body back to face me.

"Well you do leave on tour in three days, and I want as much of you as I can get before you leave." Gale replied.

"Then give me an actually kiss, not a silly one." I answered pulling him by his shirt towards me. His body responded immediately. With a comical air, Gale leaned me back before, slowly and agonizingly kissing me. I smiled underneath his lips, and clasped his hair between my fingers. Before long, he pulled our lips apart.

"That was nice." I whispered, my eyes still closed enjoying our time together.

"I have my moments." Gale smiled before setting me back on my feet again, "Now get dressed before we get any later."

Knowing I must, I quickly, but quietly, went to Prim and Posy's room to gather my clothes. Knowing where everything is kept, my work was quick, and soon I was eating Lady's cheese on a single piece of Peeta's bread with Gale.

"I'm really glad we traded for that dumb goat." Gale said, sinking his teeth into the cheese.

"Me too. Prim loves that thing." I added.

"We should be heading off. I'll see you tonight, Catnip." Gale pulled me into a sweet and gentle kiss.

"K. Be careful down there." I replied standing up from the gable. Quickly and silently, we slid on our boots and coats before heading out the door.

"Be safe." Gale said before we parted for our separate ways.

"You too." I replied before heading for the fence line.

After shooting several squirrels and checking Gale's snares, I returned home with my prize.

"Morning!" I called as I entered my victor's home.

"Morning, Katniss." Prim called from the kitchen.

"Guess what?" Posy ran up to me, her tiny arms rapping around my legs.

"What?" I asked.

"Peeta's home!" Posy exclaimed.

"Oh, he is? When did he get here?" I asked.

"Just a bit ago. He brought cookies!" Posy bubbled.

"Oh, that's very generous of him." I smiled, shrugging off my coat.

"Hi, Peeta." I greeted unloading my gutted squirrels into our fridge.

"Hello, Katniss." Peeta greeted offering me a cookie.

"No thanks." I pushed the cookie aside.

"So she does have moments." Peeta teased.

"If you breath one word to Effie, my rep will be destroyed." I replied.

"Can we talk?" Peeta asked seriously.

"Yeah, of course." I answered leading him to the office area.

"What's up?" I asked closing the door behind us.

"We have an interview tomorrow night, and I don't think we'll be able to fool Snow again." Peeta told me.

"We have to Peeta. We don't have a choice." I answered.

"And what happens when we don't convince them? I have family too you know." Peeta half yelled.

"I do know! I'm not stupid."

"I never said you were."

"We'll just play along for a while then brake up with each other." I told him.

'Then what, we never speak to each other again?" Peeta asked.

"I don't know, ok? At least you can find someone else!" I yelled at him.

"Not someone I'm in love with." Peeta shot back.

"I don't know if you've noticed yet, but there is no happy ending in this world." I answered.

"And how would you know?" Peeta asked.

"Take a look around at our situation." I yelled, exasperated.

"Yeah, I am. And so far we're not looking like a couple."

"Are you drunk?" I asked, smelling Haymitch's usual breath on Peeta.

"You can't tell me what I can or can't do."

"Why?" I asked, trying to be gentler.

"Because it works for Haymitch, ok? I can't live like this, every step haunting me. And when I'm not being haunted, I'm worrying how this will affect our families. Ok, it makes it easier." Peeta confessed.

"I would have thought you to be the last person turning to drink. But you need to stop. We're friends, and friends help each other. Go home and sleep it off, ok?" I instructed. Peeta nodded in response, and walked out the door.

"Thank you for the cookies, Peeta." I added before he left the office completely.

"Sure."


	6. A Storm is Dangerous

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully, I went to Greasy Sae's, Hazelle to Haymitch's house, the kids to school, and mother stayed home to the keep the apothecary open. Before noon, I headed home to help mother make lunch for the kids. I wasn't useful around the kitchen but at least I felt helpful.

"Can you believe Mrs. Butts? She refused to let me do my report on you." Rory slammed the door behind the kids and himself.

"At least you get someone interesting. Martha and I have to do ours on Haymitch." Prim shot back looking just as angry as Rory.

"I guess I don't need to ask how your day was." I joked as they entered the kitchen.

"You can ask me." Posy said.

"Ok, Posy. How was your-" I was cut off by a loud knock on the front door.

"I'll get it." Mother said leaving the broth she was stirring.

"How was you day?" I asked, keeping my ear open on the door.

"Katniss." Mother called nervously from the door. Immediately I walked towards the door, and was greeted by President Snow. Fear flashed through my body.

"President Snow, what an honor." I greeted.

"We would waste a lot less time if we are honest to each other, don't you agree Miss Everdeenee." Snow asked.

"Course sir." I answered.

"Bring him in." Snow called. Instantly two Peacekeepers drug the coal covered Gale in.

"He hasn't done anything wrong!" I yelled at Snow.

"That's the thing, dear. He has, as well as you. Quite the couple you two make." Snow chuckled, as the blood ran from my face.

"Since this is a family ordeal, I thought we would make it more family associated." Snow grinned evily.

"They're innocent, they didn't even know." Gale protested, but was silenced by a blow to his stomach.

"Let's go to the family room, shall we?" Snow asked, "Oh, and bring the rest in from the kitchen." He nodded to the Peacekeepers who released Gale. Obediently, Gale went to the kitchen, while I led Snow to our living room. Snow replaced my TV with his own projection before taking a seat on the couch. A moment later Gale, Posy, Vick, Prim, Mom and Hazelle joined us. Gale caught my eye, and gave a glance that said, "How did he find out?"

"I don't know." I answered back without talking.

"Does Peeta know, Miss Everdeenee?" Snow asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"No." I answered immediately.

"But the thing is I don't believe you anymore, because you lied to me already."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I answered without emotion.

"It was quiet the stunt you pulled with those berries, Miss Everdeenee. Quiet the defiance towards the Capital. But," Snow pressed a button, and Gale and I flashed on the wall. We were standing next to his house. We talked on the screen for a bit, then I pulled Gale's lips towards mine. Snow pressed another button that froze the screen, "you continue to defy me."

"If we're going to be honest here, then I am to blame, to be punished, not them. I was the one who kissed Gale, you cannot blame him." I gestured to my family and the Hawthornes.

"Oh, it is. So unless this was some crazy fling," Snow stood up, gesturing between Gale and I, "you would shatter inside if something happened to pretty boy here, just like if it happened to you're dearest Primrose."

"I still love Peeta." I blurted.

"But are you in love with Peeta?" Snow asked.

"Yes absolutely. Peeta is the only man I could possibly love."

"Prove it to me. Show me you don't live him." Snow gestured to Gale, "And they will be safe."

"Completely." I answered.

"Good." Snow held out a gun to me, "Now shoot him."


	7. Shoot

"_Good." Snow held out a gun to me, " Now shoot him."_

"I can't." I replied softly.

"Then you can't save Primrose."

"Rory, take Vick and Posy outside for a bit." Gale told his brother.

"NO!" Posy screeched as Rory carried her out.

"Who will it be, Girl on Fire?" Snow asked, now holding a gun to Prim's temple.

"It's fine, Catnip. Just make it quick." Gale told me, as tears threatened to fall. Slowly I raised my gun and pointed it to Gale's head, my hands shaking terribly. I was going break, tears now spilled freely, my whole body now shaking violently.

"What will they say when they find out their precious Girl on Fire is dead?" I asked turning the gun to my own head. Snow laughed, and pulled the gun from Prim's head. Immediately Prim backed out of the room, under Gale's gesture.

"They will morn your _tragic_ death and continue on." Snow smiled.

"And when they realize you were here with me?" I asked.

"They won't. Miss Everdeenee, let this be a warning to you. You and Peeta have to convince me of your undying love. Or, much worse than this will happen." Snow left me standing with the gun still digging into my temple.

"It's ok, Katniss, let it go." Gale soothed, his gently hand prying the gun away.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… Have kissed you." I whispered dropping the gun as I fell to my knees.

"Shh, you're ok. He was just messing with your head." Gale soothed pulling me to his chest.

"I was so stupid. I'm sorry." I cried.

"No, it's not you're fault. I knew it wouldn't be good. We'll figure it out, one step at a time. He's just one hurtle for us to jump."

"Don't you get it? He'll kill you, Gale, and Prim and our families. Do you want to see Posy or Rory or Vick in front of the firing squad? Because that's where we're heading." I pulled myself from Gale's body.

"Of course not Catnip. But he can't dictate our lives. We'll hide it better, and you'll be with Peeta more. Like he said, convince him. He never said anything about not making it a lie, as long as it's convincing."

"No. Gale. I'm not risking them and you for a silly fling." I answered.

"A silly fling?! Katniss, what's gotten into you?"

"So you're willing to give up you're family? No, Gale. It's our job to protect and care for them. Our families came before our love lives. He can make their deaths and your death look like an accident. One day you go into the mines and never come back. Or blow the house up when their sleeping and I'm out."

"He just wants a good show, and that's what we'll give him." Gale reminded me, as he pulled me onto his lap. I only nodded into his shirt in response.

"I would never jeopardize my family, ever. But you, Prim and your mom are my family now also. Catnip, you are brave and kind and a natural leader. You are the Girl on Fire and the Capital will burn."


	8. The Calm after the Storm

~After Tour~

"Welcome home, Catnip." Gale whispered pulling my lips towards his as we watched the sun set from our rock.

"Thank you, kind sir. But your lips are not that of my betrothed." I joked after parting.

"Are mine better?" Gale asked with a seductive smile.

"Far better." I replied leaning into his chest, the cold air sinking into my bones.

"I missed you." Gale said after a moment.

"I missed you more, especially at night."

"Did you sleep at all? You look existed."

"Barely. I doubt Peeta got any either, he kept waking me up from my nightmares."

"He's a good man. He loves you." Gale added darkly.

"Don't get mad at him, it was my idea to have him propose. He didn't want to, but he did." I told Gale.

"Oh. I would give anything to live in a world where it was just you and me."

"We could do it, you know. Run away." I turned my body to look at Gale.

"Katniss Everdeenee, I love you with all of my heart, and I would follow you till the end of the world. But it's finally coming. There's been talk in the mines, Catnip, people are ready to bring down the Capital. The rebellion is coming, and I need to be here. I can't stop you, but you are the person we've been waiting for, the one who lead us."

"Gale, people are getting killed. There are mobs in 5 and 6. We need to go now." I pleaded.

"Do what you want but I'm staying. Sorry, Catnip." Gale replied firmly.

"I have my photo shoot tomorrow." I said after a silence in which we started for home with our game.

"Right. For the wedding dresses." Gale replied coolly.

"Gale, the three of us know I'd rather it be you, but it doesn't work that way." I told Gale.

"I know, it's just rough. And I know your already engaged to another man, but I want to do this part correctly," Gale turned to face me, and fished in his jeans pocket before bending down on one knee. I didn't give a dramatic gasp like I did with Peeta. Fear clutched at me now.

"Katniss Cali Everdeenee, will you give me the greatest honor of marrying you in secret?" Gale asked.

"Gale, you know I can't get married. Peeta and I are going to become friends that live under the same roof, but not like married people. You should save that ring for someone who can actually marry you, and give you children. Even if I didn't marry Peeta, I would ask you to choose someone else. I know you want children, and that's something I can't give you. I'm sorry." I whispered the last part before running from the woods straight to Prim's room, where I flopped on Prim's bed and sobbed. Crying because of my marriage to Peeta. Spilling tears because of Gale, and my love towards him.

"Catnip?" Gale's voice pulled me out of thought.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"No. Look, I'm sorry, ok? I pushed you to something I knew you didn't want to do. I'm sorry. Just let me in and we can talk."

"I don't want to talk."

"I know your mad, but-"

"And what else do you know about me?" I grabbed a pillow and opened the door, "Huh, Gale?"

"Katniss put the pillow down." Gale instructed firmly, yet gently. In response I whammed it into his side.

"Catnip, stop."

"What else do you know about me? That I wish ever." I slammed the pillow into him again, "Dammed." Again, "Second." Once more, "That. Prim. Was. Never. Reaped? That I wanted. To. Marry you? That. I dream. Of you. In the. Mines?"

"I know every inch of you, Catnip." Gale mumbled grabbing me by my waist and pushing my body against his before crashing his lips on mine. Fire and passion melted together; everything else disappeared. Eventually we surfaced, but I still clung to him for support.

"That wasn't fair." I whispered.

"How many times before it is?" Gale asked hungrily.

"Maybe after the photo shoot we can figure something out in the Cabin." I smiled mischievously.

"I can live with that. Do you really dream of me?" Gale asked.

"As a body in a coffin."

"Am I still hot as a dead person?"

"You are unbelievable Gale Hawthorne." I accused before adding, "you're always hot."

"I know. Oh, it's _so _much work." Gale joked.

"I'm sorry." I laughed.

"She laughs!" Gale yelled swinging me around making me laugh more.

"Gale, stop!" I giggled, and he obediently dropped me.

"Until tomorrow, then." Gale whispered.

"Presuming I survive dozen or so dresses."


	9. Chapter 9

"Katniss, please pass the mashed potatoes." Rory asked as we ate dinner that night. Immediately, I picked up the bowl, bumping into Gale's arm. Goosebumps erupted into my arms, and I felt a slight blush in my cheeks. After handing the bowl to Rory, I noticed Gale smirking out of the corner of my eye. I nudged his leg with mine, causing him to shake his head and continue to smile.

"Katniss, we saw you running thru the streets earlier when we were visiting Peeta. Is everything alright?" Prim asked.

"Course I am." I reassured prim.

"What were you upset about?"

"It was nothing Prim."

"Oh, ok." Prim said, slightly taken aback.

"Gale was kissing-" Posy suddenly sang out.

"Posy!" I yelled as Gale clamped a hand over Posy's mouth.

"Whom I kiss is no concern of yours, ok Posy?" Gale told Posy sternly.

"What about.. You know?" Mother asked referring to Peeta.

"What about that?" I asked returning to my small portion of squirrel.

"Does he know?" Hazelle asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"What about-" Prim asked.

"You know what? I never got to leave the arena, and if I decided to take the risk to follow my heart, then let the firing squad come for me. This man," I gestured to Gale, as I stood up, " Has shown me some light in this whole dam thing. He's probably the only reason I am sane and alive right now. And if you don't like that, I don't care. I need Gale by me," A small sob escaped from my lips, " I need Gale by me to get though this hell that Snow created. And I cannot survive a day without him. So don't think for a second I'm wrong about this, or I need Peeta instead, because I don't." I ran from the kitchen before the tears fell. I needed to get away. To the woods, a quiet place for me to think.

"Katniss, don't go!" Gale yelled as I reached for the door.

"Why not?" I hissed.

"Remember the Peacekeepers?"

"So?"

"They'll kill you, it's after dark." Gale grabbed my arm so I couldn't dash outside. Peacekeepers had multiplied when I came back from tour. Whippings had begun, harsher rules applied and our curfew: anyone out after dark would be shot.

"What if I don't care?" I retorted trying to retch my arm out of Gale's grasp.

"Calm down, ok? You're scaring all of us."

"They should be scared."

"Katniss, I need to know what happened, what ever it was that has been keeping you on your toes."

"It's nothing."

"No it's not."

"It's my fight, not yours."

"Please, let me know." Gale's eyes bore into me.

"They're being killed. Because of me."

"Who?" Gale prompted.

"I don't know them. I didn't follow the script and they were killed in 11. And… I saw some footage and they were being slaughtered without cause. The Quarter Quell is coming and Snow's going to manipulate it." I blurted.

"That's not your fault, you have no control in the matter." Gale consoled.

"I do! Because I didn't die in the arena people now have to die."

"No, you don't." Gale

"We need to run. Get away from here before it's too late." I reminded Gale.

"And what about everyone here? Who will fight with them in the rebellion?"

"You're right, let's just forget about their safety and fight against the Capital. Yeah that's brilliant." I yelled.

"You can't run from everything, Catnip." Gale shot back.

"What else am I running from?"

"Would you like me to list everything for you?" Gale asked his usually checked temper starting to escape.

"Yeah, I would!"

"Peeta, you've hardly talked to him since you're engagement. President Snow, you allow him to tread over you-"

"What am I supposed to do about that? He will kill you if I don't."

"Rebel, Katniss. Lead us; don't leave us. Don't you see it?" Gale asked softly.

"Yeah, I say something wrong people die. I take a wrong step people are killed."

"No. People are standing up. Because of you they have hope. Because of you're actions they look up to you, Catnip."

"I don't want people looking up to me. I just want to come home." I whispered.

"I know." Gale pulled me into a hug, his large frame completely covering me, "But we need to be brave and stand up together. I promise you, I will be with you every step of the path as you lead us to take over the Capital."

"We should go, it's getting late for Posy." I said wiping my tears away hastily.

"Yep." Gale released me and walked through the door leading upstairs. I turned to the opposite door leading to the dining room. Glad to see nobody in there, I began picking up the dishes before taking them to the kitchen.

"Katniss?" Prim's voice held concern.

"Hey, Prim. What's up?" I asked lightly.

"Mum and I are ok. Gale's right. You need to fight." Prim told me, her eyes filling with tears.

"I know. Don't worry, little duck. Everything's fine." I forced a smile to prove so.

"I'm not deaf. We all heard you and Gale arguing."

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I assured Prim as I pulled her into a hug.

"I love you." Prim whispered.

"I love you too. Now, isn't it getting close to you're bedtime?" I released Prim.

"Goodnight Katniss."

"Goodnight, Prim."


End file.
